The present invention generally relates to totes, particularly relates to totes which can be fabricated on demand, and specifically relates to totes which are formed of panels of a single layer of corrugated board, and preferably double-wall corrugated board.
During the manufacture of many products into their final commercialized form, it is often desired to temporarily store or transport partially manufactured products, components, or the like. Totes are often utilized to contain such products, components, or the like in bulk while allowing handling by forklifts, trucks, or the like. Especially when transported to other facilities, it is desired that the totes be formed of lightweight material. The use of lightweight material is important in minimizing the overall mass required to be handled and/or transported. Further, reduction in the mass and/or volume of the material forming the tote maximizes the total volume for holding products, components, or the like while reducing the amount of material requiring disposal. Additionally, the reduction in the amount of material required to form the tote typically translates into reduction in costs. Double-wall corrugated board has been one material from which totes have been manufactured.
Prior totes were conventionally constructed of a double-wall body laminated to a double-wall corrugated liner and required extensive labor to erect. Prior corrugated board totes were conventionally utilized more than one time. To allow reuse, it was necessary to transport the emptied tote back to the product manufacturing facility after each use. In cases where the totes were used to contain food articles, it is required that the totes be fumigated to avoid infestation. Thus, increased transportation, sanitation, and handling costs are associated with reuse. Furthermore, fumigation raises health and environmental concerns.
Thus, a need continues to exist for improved totes which overcome the many disadvantages and shortcomings of existing tote designs. Specifically, a need exists for totes which reduce the amount of material required in formation to thus reduce expense of formation and use while still providing the necessary rigidity and compressive strength required for use and stacking. Additionally, a need exists for totes which can be easily fabricated preferably utilizing automated equipment from a relatively small number of components thus reducing labor and inventory costs. Further, a need exists for discardable totes which can be economically discarded after each use to eliminate transportation, sanitation, and handling expenses associated with reuse of prior totes. Also, a need exists for discardable totes requiring less adhesive and being more readily recyclable by paper mills.